The Final Straw
by Inuyashaloverxox15
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha with Kikyo, again. But this time it's different. This might just be the breaking point for the futuristic miko.
1. Broken Promise

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha; all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.

**The Final Straw **

Again Kikyo and Inuyasha were having another of their "meetings" and as usual, they were oblivious to the pair of tear-filled brown eyes watching them. But little did they know that this was the breaking point for the futuristic miko...

"_Inuyasha,"_ Kagome thought. _"How could you? You promised... You said... And you kissed me… You said there would be no more secrets... Why, Inuyasha? Why?" _

What she saw next pushed Kagome over the edge. Her heart was completely broken; shattered beyond repair. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw Inuyasha push Kikyo up against a tree and pressed his lips against her. The very same lips that had reassured her that it was her whom he had chosen, not too long ago.

She ran. She ran, but even as she ran, images of the scene that she had witnessed filled her mind, shattering the remaining pieces of her fragile heart. She ran into the forest, not even paying attention to where she was headed, but then the trees around her became familiar, and a few short seconds later she came to the Bone Eater's well. Overcome with grief, Kagome didn't even have the strength to haul herself into the well. So she sat there and cried, her sobs filling the darkness of the night. She began to sing out her pain and her melodious voice entranced all the people and animals in the surrounding area.

Don't leave me in all this pain  
>Don't leave me out in the rain<br>Come back and bring back my smile  
>Come and take these tears away<br>I need your arms to hold me now  
>The night are so unkind<br>Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
>Say you'll love me again<br>Undo this hurt you caused  
>When you walked out the door<br>And walked out of my life  
>Un-cry these tears<br>I cried so many nights  
>Un-break my heart<br>My heart

Take back that sad word good-bye  
>Bring back the joy to my life<br>Don't leave me here with these tears  
>Come and kiss that pain away<br>I can't forget the day you left  
>Time is so unkind<br>And life is so cruel without you here beside me

Un-break my heart  
>Say you'll love me again<br>Undo this hurt you caused  
>When you walked out the door<br>And walked out of my life  
>Un-cry these tears<br>I cried so many nights  
>Un-break my heart<br>My heart

Don't leave me in all this pain  
>Don't leave me out in the rain<br>Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
>Say you'll love me again<br>Undo this hurt you caused  
>When you walked out the door<br>And walked out of my life  
>Un-cry these tears<br>I cried so many, many nights  
>Un-break my<p>

Un-break my heart  
>Come back and say you love me<br>Un-break my heart  
>Sweet darlin'<br>Without you I just can't go on  
>Can't go on...<p>

Say that you love me...

Say that you love me...

Say that you love me...

And thus, Kagome picked up the tiny pieces of her heart, and built a wall around them to shield them from the pain, the pain of unrequited love.

* * *

><p>"Umm, Sango?" Kagome said the next day. She, Sango, and Kirara had been relaxing in a field on the outskirts of the village. It was a warm, sunny day and Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede were out picking herbs. Inuyasha was surprisingly (to everyone but Kagome) nowhere to be found.<p>

"Yes?" Sango said.

"Sango, I want you to teach me how to fight. I want to be able to defend myself like you" Kagome replied.

"What? Kagome-chan... Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'm tired of everyone having to save me. For once, I'd like to save myself." Kagome answered. The fire in here eyes were enough to convince Sango that she would not be detered. But nothing could've prepared Sango for the next words that she said.

"Sango, I... I want to become a demon slayer."

"But Kagome-chan... Why? Why the sudden need to protect yourself?"

Kagome sighed. She knew sooner or later she would have to tell Sango what happened. But, she wasn't even ready to admit it to herself and she just couldn't voice the words to tell Sango. She had wished last night was a nightmare, but when she waked up on the forest floor she knew what happened was no dream. She knew that no matter what, she wouldn't let herself fall in love with Inuyasha again. She would bury her feelings for him, and let him know that he could be with Kikyo and she would find her own happiness.

"Sango- chan.. last night Inuyasha went to go see Kikyo again."

"WHAT? Kagome, you told me that he said he chose you. Are you sure that it wasn't just some type of misunderstanding?"

"I'm absolutely sure Sango. He was with her all night. Have you noticed he wasn't around this morning?"

"Yes, I noticed but I never thought..." Sango sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome. You must feel so... betrayed."

Sango pulled Kagome into a tight embrace that was quickly returned by Kagome. Kagome held back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Don't worry about it Sango, I'll be alright. I'm tough. I've been through hell and back. This is just a small milestone. I'll get through it."

"Ok, Kagome. But, don't think you're alone. I'll be there for you, every step of the way. And if you need anything, just ask."

"Thank you, Sango-chan. You're the big sister I always wanted."

"Anything for you, Kagome. Now, let's head back to the village. Lady Kaede and the boys must be finished by now."

"Alright. Come on, Kirara! You don't want to get left behind, do you?" And with that three headed back towards the village, where a certain hanyou awaited them.

* * *

><p><strong>"Unbreak My Heart" Toni Braxton<strong>


	2. Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Chapter Two **

Inuyasha had spent the night and most of the day with Kikyo. They were in love with each other and they had the right to be together' no matter what. But while he was sharing those "special moments" with Kikyo, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. Something felt off, but he had dismissed it as his imagination when things had started to become serious with him and Kikyo. He felt as if something was missing; gone without a trace. But of course this was quickly dismissed as he and Kikyo fell to the forest floor and had begun to peel off each other's clothes. After they were done with their "activities" Inuyasha and Kikyo cuddled for the rest of the night, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

They woke up late in the afternoon and Kikyo had begged him to stay with her, but he had insisted that he needed to get back to the others so they can hunt the jewel shard, and so he can find Naraku to avenge her early death. She surrendered, and they both went their seperate ways, agreeing that they should see each other soon.

On his way out of the clearing, Inuyasha's nose caught a scent that made him stop in his tracks and caused hid heart to freeze. He stood there, frozen in shock for about ten minutes while his brain registered the sweet scent that assaulted his nose.

Kagome was here.

She saw him with Kikyo.

And he was going to get sat to hell when he got back.

And that scared him more than anything in the whole universe.

* * *

><p>Now Inuyasha was running through the woods at a speed that rivaled Sesshomaru's. He mentally berated himself while praying that Kagome would listen to what he had to say without resorting to violence first.<p>

_"Godammit, I'm such a baka! I told Kagome that I wanted to be with her, and I KISSED HER! I FUCKING KISSED HER, AND THEN I HAD SEX WITH KIKYO! ARRGHH! DAMMIT!" _

He darted through the forest, muttering curses about how stupid he was the whole way. A few seconds later, he arrived in Kaede's village and found that Kagome was not there. He sniffed the air and found out that she was just in a meadow with Sango on the outskirts of the village. Seeing this as an opportunity he sat on the grass and tried to calm his frazzled nerves. After a few minutes of deep breathing he tried to figure out what he would say to Kagome when she got here. He had really fucked up, and even though Kagome was a very forgiving person, he knew that this wasn't something he would be forgiven for so easily. He had to get her to listen to what he had to say, so that he could try and make things right.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Sango made their way back to the village in silence. Both their minds were filled with the excitement of going off on their own, and Kagome becoming a demon slayer. Sango thought of Kagome as a little sister, and it made her happy that Kagome would soon become one of her people. She was also happy that the legacy of the demon slayers would be passed down through generations.<p>

Soon, the village came to view and Sango and Kagome prepared themselves for the arguments that were bound to occur within the next few minutes. Shippo, Miroku, and Kaede were already supposed to be finished picking herbs by now, seeing as how they had left very early in the morning. So the two girls emabraced, and braced themselves for the biggest obstacles in their lives at this moment. The Boys.

* * *

><p>Kagome was ready for Inuyasha, she had decided that there would be no discussion between them, she would just let him know that she was going off with Sango on a six-week vacation. And that's that. Nothing more. The only communication between them would be that faithful sentence. He had completely shattered her heart, and she was never, ever going to forgive him. She knew that it would take a while for the pain to go away, but she would damn well make sure that he wouldn't cause her anymore pain. No more tears, no more heartbreak. She would completely sever the bond she had between her and Inuyasha.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Thanks for reading and please review! This is my first story and I would loved to know what you thought about it! Thanks! <strong>

**~Inuyashaloverxox15~**


	3. Stand Up For Yourself

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Chapter Three **

There was complete silence as the as the six companions sat across from each other in a queit field in Kaede's village. Then air was so think you could cut through it with a knife. The boys knew something was up, and were terrified. Inuyasha because he was afraid that Kagome would sit him to hell, Miroku because he thought sango had found out he was flirting with a couple village girls, and Shippo because he had the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Boys," Kagome stated. The boys gulped, bracing themselves for what was about to come. "Sango and I will be leaving for a while. We will take Kirara with us but other than that, we are going alone."

Miroku sighed in relief, while Shippo and Inuyasha had terrified looks on their faces.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled. "WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO LEAVE? YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS PLACE! DO YOU HEAR ME? I FORBID IT! NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL ARE YOU LEAVING!"

"Alright, Sango. We've told them what they needed to know, so let's get packing. I want to leave very early in the morning as well, so we should get to bed early tonight." Kagome told Sango, pointedly ignoring Inuyasha.

"Ugh, sure Kagome. Let's get going Kirara." Sango and Kagome stood up, and began making their way across the field with Kirara trotting ahead of them.

_"Well Kagome must really hurt this time. I wouldn't blame her. The poor girl. Inuyasha sure isn't going to be forgiven easily this time, and he sure isn't making things easier for himself." _Sango thought.

Inuyasha didn't take the fact that Kagome was ignoring him too well. He completely forgot that he needed to try and stay on Kagome's good side while he'd try and get her to forgive him. The fact that she didn't even spare him a glance rose his temper even higher.

"HEY, WENCH! I WAS TALKING TO YOU!" Kagome kept walking.

"KAGOME, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING. ANYWHERE." She kept walking. The others waited with baited breath for the earth-shattering 'sit' they knew was forming over the horizon.

Inuyasha's temper rose and suddenly he was grabbing Kagome's arm and spinning her around to face him.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING! I WAS FUCKING TALKING TO YOU, WENCH! DON'T YOU EVER DARE IGNORE ME AGA-"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang through the clearing, followed by shocked gasps.

_"Sh-She... She slapped me..." _

Fire danced in Kagome's eyes as she took three steps aways from Inuyasha, who was still frozen with shock.

"Sit. Sango and I _will_ be leaving. Sit._ Tomorrow_. Sit. And there is _nothing_ you will, sit, or can, sit, do about it. Sit. _We will_ be going _alone_. Sit. You _will not_ try to stop us. Sit. And you _will not_ follow us. Sit. And don't you _ever_, sit, put your hands on me again. Sit. Sit. Sit." And with that Kagome walked out of the clearing leaving everyone stunned.

Sango cleared her throat. "Come on, Kirara. Let's get packing, we have a big day ahead of us."

So Sango and Kirara left the clearing, leaving Miroku and Shippo, who were peering in the 13-foot crater where an unconcious Inuyasha lay.

* * *

><p>"Umm, Miroku?"<p>

"Yes, Shippo?"

"You don't think Inuyasha's dead... do you?"

Miroku sighed. "No, he's not dead Shippo. But I do think that he has done something terrible." It's been about an hour since the incident in the clearing but Inuyasha had yet to awaken from his unconcious state.

"But what could he have done? He hasn't been mean to Kagome for the past week. And he hasn't run off to see Kikyo either."

"Well Shippo whatever he did had to be the reason why he was gone this morning. And I think it had something to do with why Kagome-sama has not been paying any attention to him. Maybe it even has to do with why she and Sango are leaving tomorrow." Miroku said. He had been sitting in Kaede's hut ever since the incident in the clearing and had been trying to firgure out why the girls were leaving.

"Well I'm going to wake him up! He might be there forever." And with that Shippo scurried back to the clearing, intent on helping his friend, even if he was mean to him most of the time. Inuyasha and Kagome were like his parents and he couldn't afford to lose either of them.

* * *

><p><em>"I swear, one day Inuyasha is going to make me murder him! He betrayed me, and then he acted as if nothing happened. How dare he! And then he starts acting as if he owns me! Damn him! After all I've done for him, he betrayed me! That useless, good for nothing, two-timing dog! When I become a demon slayer I'm gonna kick his ass. Just wait, Inuyasha. I'm make you regret leaving me for that clay-bitch. I'll make you regret breaking my heart. I'll get my revenge." <em>Ksgome was silent the entire time she was packing her bags with Sango. This of course only made the slayer worry more.

"Kagome? Are you alright? You seemed really mad back at the clearing." Sango said.

"I"m fine Sango. I just had to get some of my anger out of my system. I'm totally calm now." Kagome answered, sending a reassuring smile in Sango's direction.

_"I don't believe you one bit Kagome. But I'll let it slide now, because I couldv'e sworn that your eyes had a murderous look in them a few seconds ago." _Sango thought. She was worried for her friend, but she knew she had to let Kagome make her own decisions. And she would always be there for her friend, no matter what life put her through.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! Suggestions are welcome as well, but it is better to PM me. I promise I will answer! Thanks so much!<strong>


	4. Beaver Extermination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Chapter Four **

Shippo ran through the woods as fast as his little legs could carry him. He had went to go find Inuyasha, but on his way there he was cofronted by a demon. It was about three times the size of any regular human. It had let out a bloodcurdling shriek, and Shippo ran as if his tail was caught on fire.

_"It's a good thing I got away before that beaver demon sensed me, or else I wouldv'e been dead!" _he thought.

"Kagome! Sango! Miroku! Inuyasha! Someone, anyone, please help me!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>"What?" Kagome said suddenly.<p>

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked. Kirara began growling. "You too, Kirara? What's wrong?"

"I could've sworn I just heard someone scream for help. It kinda sounded like Shippo. Come on, let's go see what's going on out there!" She and Sango ran out of the hut to see a tired looking Shippo scurrying towards them. Kagome open her arms and caught him with perfect timing. Concern shone withing her eyes as she inspected her kit for any injuries.

"Shippo, are you alright? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she questioned.

"Kagome, something's coming." she heard Sango say behind her. She was already dressed in her slayer outfit, and she was holding Hiraikotsu behind her back.

Kirara transformed into her larger form, and growled.

"K-Kagome, I was looking for Inuyasha, and then I saw this huge beaver demon, and it looked like it was about to destroy the village!" Shippo whimpered.

"It's okay, Shippo. I have you now, don't worry about a thing." she said while hushing her frightened kit.

Then, a loud crash sounded and out came the beaver demon. It tore through the woods; knocking down at least ten trees in it's wake. It gave a mighty roar, and then it's eyes locked on the two women who dared to stand it it's way. Kagome let Shippo down, and he scurried into the hut behind them. Then she notched her bow and arrow.

"Today you die, vile demon!"

The demon charged at Kagome, and she let her arrow fly. It soared to it's target, and embedded itself in the middle of the beaver's forhead. The demon disintegrated in mere seconds, leaving Sango completely at a loss for words.

"Wow, Kagome, you did great! Your powers have certainly improved." she complimented.

"Thanks, Sango. I've been practicing really hard." Kagome blushed. She wasn't used to getting compliments on her archery. It made her feel.. good.

"Your welcome. Come on, let's get finished packing, and get to bed."

She and Sango made their way back into the hut.

"Is everything alright Kagome? Is it over?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, Shippo. It's over. Go wash up for bed now." Kagome replied with a small smile. She would miss Shippo while she was gone, but she knew he would be alright. Plus, she didn't think she would be able to stay here with the gang even after she completed her training. It was just too painful. She would have to find her own way, which was why she wanted to train with Sango. She knew it would be too hard for her to stay with Inuyasha. She would miss everyone terribly, but it was what was best for _her._

_"I won't think about that now, I have to focus on my training tomorrow. I'll get over that obstacle when I get there."_ And so, she silently packed her belongings, anticipating the journey ahead of her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Elsewhere <span>**

_"What am I going to do? I love Kikyo, but then at the same time I really care about Kagome. I just can't pick! But, I have to. I need to make my choice, and I already know my answer. I have a history with Kikyo, but I also have a future with Kagome. I know I'm in love with Kikyo, but I also know I have feelings for Kagome. Kagome has always been there for me, she even shed tears for me. Kikyo spared my life when we first met. And she was my first love. Kagome has always stayed by my side. I love Kikyo, and I have feelings for Kagome. I know who I'm going to choose. I've made my decision. Now I just have to go find Kikyo... Yeah, then I can get this over with." _Inuyasha sat in a tree deep in the woods, sorting through his thoughts and emotions. He had a choice to make, and he had to make it fast before hearts were broken. He just prayed that he was making the right decision, so _she_ wouldn't be heartbroken.

* * *

><p><strong><span>In the hut <span>**

"Goodnight, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara! Sleep well," Kagome called as she and Shippo slipped into her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight, Kagome!" Sango and Miroku said, followed by a soft 'meow' from Kirara.

Soon, everyone was sleeping except for Kagome, who for some odd reason felt completely restless. As she tossed and turned an image of an irate-looking silver headed hanyou filled her mind. She gasped, and realized that Inuyasha had never came back after she sat him.

_"Hmm, he's a hanyou, so he'll be alright. It's not like he never spent the night out before. He'll bjust fine." _She turned and lay still, waiting for sleep to come.

Suddenly, she heard a sound come from outside the hut. Gradually, the sound became louder and clearer.

_"I wonder what that could be?" _

Silently, she got out of her sleeping bag, careful as to not awaken any of her companions. She grabbed her bow, and slung her quiver of arrows over her back. She notched and arrow and kept it at her side. Then, she quietly stepped out of the hut. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

About five or six soul collectors illuminated the clearing with an eerie glow. One looked her straight in the eye and seemed to... beckon her.

"You want me?" she voiced aloud. The soul collector blinked and then they wrapped themselves around her and began to carry her through the forest.

_"Kikyo wants me? Why doesn't she go straight to Inuyasha? Why does she want to see me?" _

The soul collectors continued to carry her through the forest, not paying the slightest bit attention to her.

_"Whatever this is, I have a terrible feeling about this."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it for now. I'm sorry to inform you guys that my brother spilled water on my laptop and now it's broken. (:'( boohoo) So, it's might take a while for me to update, But I promise to at least do a chapter a week! By for now, and please review!<strong>


	5. The Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Chapter Five **

Kikyo's soul collectors swiftly carried Kagome through the woods as if she weighed nothing at all. With every foot closer they got to their destination, Kagome's instincts that were telling her something bad was about to happen grew stronger. But, there was no turning back now, seeing as she did not remember the way back to te hut. Her senses of foreboding increased ten fold as she was brought to a small clearing in the woods.

"Kikyo, Inuyasha?" Kagome said. She kapt her distance from the two, who were standing about ten feet away from her. "Why did you two bring me here? What do you want?"

"Well, Kagome. It's nice to see you again too. Trust me, you are the last person I wanted to be here right now. But my dear Inuyasha requested your presence for he has something to tell us." Kikyo sneered.

Kagome grinded her teeth in her head and balled her fist in order to restrain herself from hitting her preincarnation.

"Well, what do you want, Inuyasha? If you have nothing to say then I might as well leave. I have to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. Goodnight." Kagome said, turning around to leave.

"W-wait, Kagome! I have something I need to discuss with the both of you." Inuyasha called in desperation. _"I can't believe I'm about to do this." _

Kagome froze in place, but did not turn around. Inuyasha knew that was the best he would get out of her.

"I've made my decision. I love Kikyo, and I want to be with her, but I also made a promise to Kagome that I would always protect her. I even ended up developing feelings for her. She taught me alot about life, and I'm forever indebted to her. And then, there's the promise I made to Kikyo. I now know what I'm going to do." Inuyasha said.

Kagome grew paler and paler with every word Inuyasha said. When he said he had feelings for her, her heart soared, and she would forgive him for everything he ever did to her. She would welcome him back with open arms... _if _he chose her.

"I choose..." Kagome waited with baited breath, and her heart was thumping wildly in her chest.

A whole sixty seconds passed as everyone in the clearing, waited for Inuyasha's answer.

_"Kagome." "_Kikyo," he said.

Kagome felt something snap within her the moment that name passed his lips. She fell to her knees as tears flowed down her cheeks.

_"No... He... He didn't choose me! He... Inuyasha..." _Kagome felt completely hollow inside. The pain she felt was... unbearable. She doubt that getting pierced with Naraku's tentacles could even come close to the pain she was feeling now. She got up with the small ounce of her pride left, and faced the new couple.

"I wish you two all the happiness in the world. Congratulations," she could hardly make out the words, as wrecked sobs slipped passed her throat. Then she ran out of the clearing.

"No, Kagome, wait! Don't go..." Inuyasha said as he watched he run out of the clearing. As he watched her disappearing form get smaller, he felt as if a large part of him just died. But he didn't know how big of a mistake he just made, and when he finally realized it he was way too late.

* * *

><p>Kagome's heartbroken sobs wracked her tiny frame as she lay on the forest floor. She lay there, broken, as her most cherished moments with Inuyasha filled her mind.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Kagome?" <em>

_"Hmm?" _

_" If it's not too much trouble... May I... Lie on your lap?" _

_"Huh? Mmm Hmm..." Kagome gently laid the black-haired Inuyasha on her lap. _

_"Do you feel a little better now?" _

_"Mmm hmm." _

_"Kagome," he said again. _

_"Yea?" _

_"You smell nice." _

_"That's it! You told me before that you couldn't stand my scent." _"Maybe the poison has gone to his head..." _she thought. _

_"Yeah... but I was lying."_

* * *

><p>She remembered how her heart had been racing. She tried to stop the memories that were flooding through her mind, to no avail. She was filled with so much pain... so much heartache... that Kagome tried to find an outlet. She wanted to let go... She wanted the pain to stop. And so again she sang. But as she sang, her soul remained broken- unrepariable. And the song only brought back more memories... Memories that made her heartbreak turn into anger, and anger into hatred.<p>

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

La, la, la, la

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Once upon a time, we swore not to say goodbye

Something got a hold of us, and we changed

Then you sat alone in pride, and I sat at home and cried

How'd our fairytale just end up this way

We went round for round 'til we knocked love out

We were laying in the ring, not making a sound

And if that's a metaphor of you and I

Why is it so hard to say goodbye?

I can't wait to hate you, make you pain like I do

Still can't shake you off

I can't wait to break through these emotional changes

Seems like such a lost cause

I can't wait to face you, break you down so low

There's no place left to go

I can't wait to hate you

Oh, this was a love phenomenon no one could explain

And I wish I could press reset and feel that feeling again

I sit and press rewind and watch us every night

Wanna pause it, but I can't make it stay

We went round for round 'til we knocked love out

We were laying in the ring, not making a sound

And if that's a metaphor of you and I

Why is it so hard to say goodbye?

I can't wait to hate you, make you pain like I do

Still can't shake you off

I can't wait to break through these emotional changes

Seems like such a lost cause

I can't wait to face you, break you down so low

There's no place left to go

I can't wait to hate you

No need to call my phone cause I change my number today

And matter of fact, I think I'm moving away, away

Sorry, the frustrations got me feeling awake

And I just keep having one last thing to say

And I just wanna hold you, touch you, feel you, be near you

I miss you baby, baby, baby

I'm tired of try'na fake through, but there's nothing I can do

Boy, I can't wait to hate you

I can't wait to hate you, make you pain like I do

Still can't shake you off

I can't wait to break through these emotional changes

Seems like such a lost cause

I can't wait to face you, break you down so low

There's no place left to go

I can't wait to hate you

I can't wait to hate you

'Cause right now I need you

I can't wait to let you go

~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

><p><em>"I wonder where Kagome went? Maybe I should go and find her? No, I'll leave her alone. She probably never wants to see me again, but I know I made the right decision. At least now I can't hurt her anymore. And I'm with the one I love. At least I can be happy." <em>Inuyasha thought. He was lying on the forest floor next to Kikyo. He was happy that he could finally be with the one he loved, without anyone or anything getting in the way. And he swore he would protect her and make her live a happy life. He would promise her that.


	6. The Wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Chapter Six **

Kagome lay on the forest floor, trying to sort out all of the feelings that flooded through her body. She felt anger towards Inuyasha for breaking his promise, and jealousy towards Kikyo. Inuyasha was the one she was in love with, the one who she would gladly lay her life on the line for. She would give up her chance of happiness just so that he can smile, just so that he could live. But yet, the hanyou who had promised to protect her, the same hanyou that said he wanted to be with her, he caused her the greatest pain of all. And yet, she still loved him. She wanted to be able to hate him, but of course she could not allow herself to. She was a miko. She was not supposed to hold these feelings towards anyone. And so she sat there, and wondered what she did to deserve such misfortune. She, the same Kagome who never judged someone based on appearance or heritage, the same Kagome that would give up everything for her friends' happiness and well-being. She didn't want to be selfish, but did she not deserve at least _some _form of happiness? After all she has done, after all the has given, it was her who ended up with the short end of the stick, and that just isn't fair.

She saved her preincarnation's life, the same preincarnation that tried to kill her multiple times, the same preincarnation that held nothing but ill will towards her. Was it because of her love for Inuyasha that caused her preincarnation to dislike her so much? What great sin had she committed for the Kami to decide to make her life hell.

"Why can't I find someone to love me, for me, and not just my powers? At first, Koga only said he loved me because of my ability to see the jewel shards. I wish, I just wish I could find someone who really and truly loves me. Someone who can protect me, and make me feel like I'm special. Someone who doesn't care about my powers, some who just wants to be with me. Someone who doesn't love me because of my resemblance to their former lover. Someone who'll hold me, and take care me when I'm sick, or someone that'll hold me, and will never want to let go. Someone I can love."

Kagome looked up in the night sky. The stars lit up the night sky, like the lights of her time. It was another reason she loved this time so much. The air was cleaner, there are alot of trees and wildlife, and at night she could actually see the stars. To her, this time felt more like home than her own time. She remembered the nights that she and Inuyasha would just lay next to each other, and stargaze. They would lay on top of Kaede's hut, and talk. They would talk about anything. Kagome would talk about inventions from her time, and sometimes Inuyasha would tell her about his past. It felt weird not having him beside her, laughing and joking around with her. Her heart clecnhed in pain, and tears welled up in her eyes. She remembered when they would go for walks, and stop near the river that ran a few miles away from the village. They would swim, and play games, and then Kagome would sit on the bank of the river and watch Inuyasha catch fish. They would always have so much fun, together. It was like they had bond, but it seemed that it didn't matter to him so much anymore.

She remembered when the jewel came back. She was terrified when a demon, much like Mistress Centipede, ripped out the Shikon Jewel out of the very same place it was firdt appeared six years ago. Everyone was shocked when the demon ripped the jewel from her body, and later after the demon was destroyed, Midoriko visited Kagome.

* * *

><p><em>"Midoriko?" <em>

_"Yes, child, it is I, the creator of the Shikon No Tama. I have come to tell you that tragedy will befall this era if you and your companions do not completely purify the Jewel. Just before the Jewel was purfied, it gave the one called Naraku another wish. Ultimately, he wished to be granted life again, along with the Shikon Jewel. Now, destruction is sure to come to you if you do not purify the Jewel, again. The jewel will be shattered again, and the priestess Kikyo, will be granted life again. You will need to destroy Naraku again, and when the time comes, you will all fulfill your destinies. I give you my blessing, Kagome. _

_"Miroku, your family had been cursed with the wind tunnel, but I shall grant you the gift of your wind tunnel. The Saimyosho's poison will no longer have an effect on your body, and you will not have to fear the wind tunnel taking your life at any moment. This gift will also not be passed on to your childen. _

_"Sango, your brother will be given life again, but I'm afraid I cannot bring back your father or the rest of your clan. I am sorry but this is all my power can do. He will no longer have to rely on the Shikon jewel to sustain his life. Unfortunately, he will remember all that happened while he was under Naraku's control. But slayer, you must teach him to live again, for he has lost the will to carry on. _

_"That all I can do for you children at the moment. For you, Inuyasha and Kagome, I have some advice. Follow your hearts, for it will never lead you astray. Goodbye, children, and be happy." Midoriko said as she vanished in thin air. _

* * *

><p>Kagome remembered how afraid she was, how she didn't want to have to go through all the things they went through in trying to find the pieces of the jewel the first time. She remembered the look on Inuyasha's face when Midoriko said that Kikyo would be coming back. He looked, well let's just say he looked like some that was just told his ex-lover was alive again. It was like the beginning of their journey, when he could look her straight in the eyes. After that he avoided her, and it seemed like the connection they had before Kikyo came back just vanished. Feeling betrayed, Kagome confronted the hanyou about his actions, and he made her a promise that he would be with <em>her. <em>No one else, just Kagome. And then he kissed her. He kissed her, and he promised.

"In a way I guess I'm thankful that he made his decision." Kagome whispered to herself. "At least I won't make a fool of myself by fighting for his attention everyday. Well, at least he won't have to worry about protecting me, and I'll have Sango to thank for that."

Suddenly, a shooting star shot across the sky. Kagome watched it sadly, and made a wish.

"I wish, that I will finally find true happiness."

* * *

><p>Deep in the shadows of the mountains in the Northern lands lay the bones of the leader in the notorious Band of Seven, Bankotsu. An eerie glow suddenly formed around the bones as they formed a skeleton. Then, flesh began to form around the bones, and all was silent. The renewed body of the world's most ruthless mercenary pulsed, and a faint thrumming in his chest proved that his heart was beating, and he had come back to life to wreak havoc among the earth once more.<p>

_"What? I'm alive? How? That flea-ridden mutt Inuyasha killed me when we were battling on Mt. Hakurei. This can't be possible! I get another chance at life! And I feel great! I wonder if my brothers were brought back too?" _

He rose, and surveyed his surroundings. His eyes widened as he came to a conclusion. His companion, Banryuu, was also brought back, but there was no sign of his men.

_"I guess this means I'm alone this time..." _he thought. He went to pick up his companion.

As soon as his hand came in contact with the hilt of the sword, he felt a huge amount of power course through his veins. He gasped and put his companion on it's usual place atop his shoulder. The aura enveloped the halberd and it's master, both glad to be reunited with each other. A sadistic grin formed on Bankotsu's face.

"Well," he said. "I have a third chance of life, and I'm not going to waste it. My heart is beating again, and I feel great. Naraku, if your not already dead, I'm going to make you pay for thinking you could fool Bankotsu of the Band of Seven. If your dead, I will find a way to revive you, and torture you to death. Then, I will come and find you, Inuyasha, cuz I want a rematch."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, that's all for now folks! Review please, I just looovvveee reviews! Ja ne!<em>**


	7. Questions

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha; all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 7 **

Bankotsu walked into the village market. He had been walking for a while now, and had decided to get himself some food and new cloths. His clothes were badly ripped from his last battle with Inuyasha, and even though he was not ashamed of his body, he needed clothes to keep himself warm if the nights get cold.

As he stepped into a hut, and saw an ederly woman standing behind the counter.

"Yo," he acknowledged.

The woman glanced at him and smiled. There was a certain kindness about her eyes that reminded him of his mother.

"Hello, young man." she said.

"Whatever, old woman. Listen, I need you to make me some clothes. I want them to be exactly like the ones I'm wearing now. Alright?" he said gruffly.

He was shocked when the woman rolled her eyes. She didn't even seem to be the least bit intimidated by him! Him, Bankotsu, the leader of the infamous Band of Seven!

His eyes narrowed when she chuckled lightly.

"Something funny to you, old hag?" His grip tightened on his Banryuu, ready to decapitate the arrogant old wench in front of him.

"Arrogant much, aren't we," she said. "Listen young man, I'll make you your clothes. But next time, mind your manners. You should be polite to others, no matter _who _you are. Come back for them in two days and I'll have them for you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." _"Mind my manners my ass. She talks like she knows me. Stupid old hag. Now I need a place to sleep tonight..." _

Bankotsu walked around village, but found that it had no inn, and decided to stay in the forest. That way he could hunt, and probably find a warm cave in case the weather takes a turn for the worst. He sighed and walked into the forest.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu walked through the forest for a whle before coming across a large cave that would be perfect to keep him safe for the time being. He picked up a rock and tossed it into the cave. He waited with baited breath, listening for any sound that came from the cave. He was greeted with silence, and proceeded to walk into the cave.<p>

A few steps into the cave, he sensed someone's presence in the cave with him. He walked further, until he came across a girl, no a woman, sleeping on the floor of the cave.

She was lovely, and Bankotsu paused to admire her for a second. She had long, ebony hair that contrasted with her pale and flawless skin. Her lips were full, and as rosy as her cheeks. Her body was graceful, and curvy. Her legs were long, and her hips wide. She was a goddess, and yet to him she seemed familiar, as if they had met before.

He knew he hadn't met her before. If he had, then he would've bedded her immediately. He racked his brain, trying to remember the faces of his past mistresses. He shook, his head. There was no possible way they could've met before, but he still had the feeling he knew her from somewhere.

He sighed, and suddenly lightning flashed, and was followed by a loud clap of thunder.

He was in amusement as she shot up quickly, her breathing erratic, as she scanned her surroundings. He chuckled inwardly, this girl was kind of cute.

_"Cute? What the hell? I don't even know her! At least I don't think I do_..."

Her eyes finally landed on him, and they widened. She stared at him slack-jawed for a second.

"B-but how? How are you alive again? Inuyasha killed you at Mount Hakurei!" she said.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Memories suddenly flashed through his mind, memories of her with the half-breed, the half-breed that had killed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's POV <strong>

I felt the air rush out of my lungs as my back connected with the hard rocks of the cave. A strong hand squeezed my neck, cutting off my supply of oxygen. I gasped, trying to breathe while staring into the most hypnotizing blue eyes that were filled with hatred. As I stared into his face, I felt fear run down my spine.

This man, he could kill me right now, and not give a damn. But for some unknown reason, his gripped loosened enough so I could breathe. I sucked in air, a tried to get my breathing back under control. All that time, his gaze never waivered from my face, and the hatred in his eyes never lessened.

Unfortunately for him, I wasn't the type of person to go down without a fight, or in this case, an argument.

"What the hell!" I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

He smirked, and I knew that couldn't be good.

"Hmm... feisty little one, aren't you?" he breathed. He was devishly handsome, and the fact that he had me by the troat, against a wall, didn't make my life any better than it was before. I glared at him, but his grin stayed in place, which infuriated me even more.

"Bankotsu, what the hell do you think your doing? Let go of me!" I struggled against his grip.

He leaned towards my face, his lips only centimeters away from mine, his eyes ablaze with anger. I froze, the glare he sent me had shivers running up and down my spine.

He spoke, his words dark and husky.

"You're her aren't you? You're the little bitch who was traveling with that filthy half-breed!"

His words only made my anger return.

"Yes, and what does that have anything to do with you pinning me against a wall by my throat?" I snapped. This guy was crazy if he thought I'm just going to hang here and take any bullcrap from him!

"I have some questions for you miko, and you're going to answer them. And if you dare lie to me, I wont hesitate to wring that pretty little neck of yours."

Silenced, by the look in his eyes, I nodded.

"Where is the half-breed?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Why aren't you with him?"

I didn't want to answer that question. I averted my eyes, and said nothing. I hoped he would just skip that question, to save myself from the pain.

He jerked my head towards him, to make me looks in his eyes, the raging energy of sapphire paralyzing my body.

"Answer me!" he growled.

"He didn't choose me," I whispered.

"What?" his brow creased in confusion.

"I said he didn't choose me!" I snapped, glaring into those sapphire orbs.

Anger flashed through those same orbs, his hold on my neck squeezing tighter. I choked, trying to gasp for air.

He loosened his hold just enough so that I can breathe. But his grip is still strong, lifting me about a foot in the air as if I were a paper-weight. I refrained from glaring at him, so as to not make him cut off my air-supply, again.

He asked another question.

"Is Naraku dead?"

"We did defeat him, but somehow the jewel came back, and he's alive again. We're going to start hunting him in a few weeks, to make sure he dies and _stays _dead." I answered. But, I wasn't finished. It was my turn to get some answers.

"Who resurrected you? I don't sense any jewel shards in your body, so how did you come back?" I asked. "And why aren't you with Naraku? Weren't you one of his allies?"

He scoffed, and my temper flared a bit.

"I thought I was the one who was asking quetions?" he said.

I cocked an eyebrow, and waited.

"I don't know who resurrected me, and I'm not working with Naraku, if anything I would jump at the chance to kill him right now."

I was shocked. But, I controlled myself and proceeded to ask another question.

"Are you done asking questions now? Cuz I liked it better when your hands weren't wrapped around my neck!" I said.

He chuckled. The bastard chuckled! I glared at him, wanting to slap that smirk off his face.

He leaned closer, and whipered in my ears, the warmth of his breath sending tingles down my spine.

"Would you like it if my hands were somewhere _else, _miko?"

I growled. "First, my name isn't miko, it's Kagome! KA-GO-ME! And second, no I don't want you hands _anywhere _on my body!"

"Fiesty much, aren't we? His sapphire eyes twinkling in a teasing manner.

I lost all patience at that moment. This guy was just as infuriating as-as...

"Put. Me. Down." I said through clenched teeth.

He laughed, and released his hold on my neck, making me fall to the ground. I glared at him, wishing he could just fall into a ditch. A very deep, deep, ditch. I rubbed my neck, trying to soothe the aches in it, and looked outside of the cave. It was still very dark, but I knew it was a matter of time before the sun would begin rising. And today was the day Sango and I would head to her village to being my training. Shit. I better start walking, it would be a while before I got to Kaede's village, and I was exhausted.

I sighed. My life was taking a turn for the worst. I just wish the well was still open, I was desperately in need of my mother's comfort. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

All I ever wanted was to be happy.


	8. Jump

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**A/N: Special thx to DeadlyWolfQueen, Speedykitten1643, Sariko-chan723, Bird that flies at dawn, and Deamonslayer576 for your wonderful reviews! I sincerely apoplogize for the wait but things have been very difficult in my life right now... But the show, er... story must go on! :D**

**The Final Straw- Chapter 8 **

Bankotsu froze as the sound of tears reached his ears. He inwardly groaned, emotional women were a thing that he avoided, mostly because of the fact that he could not stand to see their tears.

He turned slowly, wishing that it was just his imagination playing games with him. He had no such luck.

His mind went blank as he registered the sight before him. Where was the strong, innocent, and naïve little girl that stood up to him just a few moments ago? What could have possibly happened to her to make he seem so… _broken? _Never had he ever seen a woman as strong as her, now reduced to nothing but tears and broken sobs. It… unnerved him.

As he eyed her form, a sudden urge to console her flooded through his veins. It grew stronger with each and every beat of his cold and ruthless heart. He walked over to her, and knelt down until he was eye-to-eye with the young miko. His hand reached out and gently lifted her face to meet his.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
><em>_Would you run, and never look back?  
><em>_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
><em>_And would you save my soul, tonight? _

**(KAGOME'S POV)**

I felt Bankotsu's calloused fingers gently raise my face to meet his. His sapphire gaze struck mine with such intensity that my mind went blank.

His gaze never left mine as he wiped away my tears. My heart thundered in my chest as his face drew closer to mine. I could feel his cool breath fanning my face.

I don't know why, but I lifted my hand to cup his face. His skin was warm and surprisingly soft. He seemed ethreal, perfect... flawless. He beautiful. His sapphire eyes stood out against his tan skin, and his midnight black hair contrasted with his skin as well.

I could see countless emotions flashing in his eyes, but I was too peroccupied to identify them. He was just so... mesmerizing.

He leaned in closer, and I could feel his nose brushing against mine.

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
><em>_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this?  
><em>_Now would you die, for the one you love?  
><em>_Hold me in your arms tonight_

I felt my eyes close as he came closer. He paused, as if waiting for something and then it hit me.

_"He's asking permission? Wow, that's unexpected but... Do I want this?" _

So with my resolve, I pressed my lips to his.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu was surprised that the miko actually initiated the kiss. He thought she would probably slap him and run away screaming. Her lips felt like the smoothest of silk, and he couldn't resist pulling her body flush against his. His lips became more dominant, taking all that she offered to him.<p>

Their lips moved in harmony, a smoldering hunger in the pits of their souls. Their movement became more frantic as the flames of desire were fanned higher. All thoughts of stopping were erased from their hearts as the two lonely hearts joined together.

_I can be your hero baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<em>

But suddenly Kagome froze. She shoved Bankotsu away from her, and with his mind still a bit hazy, Bankotsu fell on his rear. He looked up at her in disbelief, noticing that her eyes were once again filling with tears.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. And then she ran.

Bankotsu sparng to his feet. He would not let her get away. He didn't know what caused her to run away from him like that, and though he'd never admit it, it had hurt. It was a blow to his pride, and his heart took a beating as well.

He was also confused about his feelings for his little miko. As he dodged trees and branches in search of her he tried to figure out what was happening.

How could one girl evoke such feelings for him? Never before had he allowed himself to lose control over his emotions as he did earlier.

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
>Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?<br>Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
>I don't care, you're here, tonight <em>

Kissing her gave him the most exhilarating feeling. He could still feel the electricity pulsing through his veins with every beat of his hyper-active heart. He wanted to hold again, he wanted to have her by his side.

He hated the look on her face before she left. She looked... broken. Her eyes were filled with so much pain, and he wanted to make that go away. He didn't want to see her cry anymore.

_I can be your hero baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will satnd by you forever  
>You can take take my breath away <em>

* * *

><p><strong>(KAGOME'S POV) <strong>

_"I didn't want to leave him alone back there. I... I'm just not ready. I need time. When I'm stronger, and once I get over Inuyasha, I'll find him. And if he still wants me then I'll give us a try. I promise Bankotsu. But I can't do this now. I need time. Until then, wait for me, and I'll come back." _

_Oh I just wanna hold you  
>I just wanna hold you, oh yeah<br>Am I in too deep?, have i lost my mind?  
>Well I don't care your here tonight <em>

* * *

><p>Bankotsu kept running through the forest in hot pursuit of his miko. She was surprisingly fast, but he was faster. He sped up until she was about five yards ahead of him.<p>

But Kagome was determined to get away from him. She pumped her legs faster, ignoring the fire burning through her veins. She did her best not to trip as she fought to elude her persuer. She started to zigzag through the trees while making sure not to stray too far from the familiarity of the trees. She knew she was close to Kaede's village, but she didn't want Bankotsu to follow her there. Inuyasha would surely kill him.

She felt her heart wrench at the thought of Bankotsu dying.

And to think she actually did want him dead not too long ago. Funny how things turned out.

_I can be your hero baby  
>I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away <em>

Kagome veered right left. She remembered this area quite well, the forest becoming her refuge whenever Inuyasha would go and visit Kikyo. There was a cliff nearby that wasn't to steep or jagged. It was quite a drop, or so it seemed to the untrained eye.

* * *

><p><strong>(KAGOME POV)<strong>

I prayed that this would work, Kami knows if I timed it wrong or if I jumped at the wrong moment... I shudder to think of the pain I would have to endure.

_"Ok, right now Bankotsu is about ten yards behinds me. If I increase my speed now, at least I could get a bit more distance. After I jump, I'll have to ignore the pain and make a run for the trees. I'm sorry Bankotsu, but I have to do this. Goodbye, for now." _

_"It's almost time to jump. I can see the cliffs through the trees." _

_"Five..." _

_"Four..." _

_"Three..." _

_"Two..." _

_"One..."_

* * *

><p><strong>(BANKOTSU'S POV) <strong>

She jumped. The stupid girl jumped off of a fucking cliff. I saw her. One minute she was within arms reach and then next she was falling, her screams ripping my soul.

I stood there, my arms still reaching out trying to grab her. I remembered the look in her eyes... the fear... and the sadness.

There was no way she could've survived that fall. She was... she...

That invaded my heart when I realized that my brothers were not revived burned in my soul.

Sadness... and _loneliness. _

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, and this surprises me. I have'nt cried since my mother died, when I was still young.

Kagome, my tiny miko Kagome. She was...dead. She killed herself and I couldn't save her.

_"I'm sorry Kagome." _

* * *

><p>Bankotsu's cry of fury tore through the night, making every creature within a five mile radius tremble in fight. His cry was filled with pain and sorrow.<p>

_I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
>(I can be your hero, baby)<br>And I will stand by you, forever  
>You can take my breath away<br>You can take my breath away  
>An' I can be your hero<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! That took alot of editing and planning but it was fun. I promise to try and update more! In the mean time, could you do me a favor and press that beautiful button down there? It's the one that's says review. Yeah. And make sure to tell me what you think! Sayonara! The song (in italics) is Hero by Enrique Iglesias, and is something I do not own.<strong>

**~Inuyashaloverxox15~**


	9. I'll Find You

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha; all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**The Final Straw- Chapter 9**

****Kagome's body burned all over, but she did not dare let herself fall. Sango turned out to be a pretty tough trainer, and it was difficult at first but now she was starting to get the hang of it.

It had been three days since her encounter with Bankotsu, and his pain-filled cry still haunted her dreams, and her ears rang with the intensity of it.

Every night she dream of his shimmering blue eyes, and she felt so... at _peace. _In her dreams with Bankotsu she was finally able to get away from the pain of Inuyasha's betrayal.

_"Bankotsu, I promise that when I'm stronger, I'll find you." _

She couldn't explain it, but she could not deny the flames that spread through her body the moment Baankotsu's lips met hers. The kiss was filled with so much passion, and she missed the feel of his body pressed firmly against her.

Never before had she felt so desired, and safe.

_It's been the longest winter without you,_  
><em>I didn't know where to turn to.<em>  
><em>See, somehow I can't forget you,<em>  
><em>After all that we've been through. <em>

__She wanted to be with him again. She wanted him to steal her breath away with one look from those cerulean eyes of his. She wanted her knees to get weak at the sound of his voice. She wanted him to embrace her with those strong, muscular arms of his. She wanted to gaze upon his handsome face, and she wanted his silk-like lips to ravish her mouth. She wanted to feel his calloused hands all over.

She wanted him. She _needed _him.

* * *

><p><strong>Bankotsu's POV <strong>

_Dammit. _I've been searching for her for three days, and yet there is still no sign of her.

Possibilities of what might have happened to her spun in my head, and the kept coming back no matter how I tried to repress them.

_"There's no way she could have survived that fall, but even if she did, where's her body?" _

_Going, coming... thought I heard a knock_  
><em>Who's there? No one<em>  
><em>Thinking that I deserve it<em>  
><em>Now I realize that I really didn't know, <em>

__I tried hard to keep my cool but every time I thought of her, an unforgettable pain racked through my chest. I stared over the edge of the cliff where she fell, my Banryuu clutched tightly in my fist.

"Why was she so afraid? And why did her eyes show so much pain?"

Her deep mocha eyes haunted my dreams, and I swear she was there whenever I turned a corner.

I remembered the feel of her soft body against mine. I remembered the softness of her ivory skin, and the exquisite taste of her cherry lips nearly drove him to the brink of insanity.

He was furious with himself for letting a little onna make him lose his self-control, but at the same time it enchanted him.

He remembered how fragile she seemed, and he remembered the strong urge he had to protect her.

He also remembered how his heart stopped when she fell off the cliff, the sickening crunch of her lithe form as it connected with the jagged edges of the cliff, the fear and sorrow in her eyes that haunted him, and the scream of anguish that tore through those rosy lips.

I growled in frustration.

_If you didn't notice, boy, you mean everything._  
><em>Quickly I'm learning to love again,<em>  
><em>All I know is I'm gon' be okay<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Thought I couldn't live without you<em>  
><em>It's gonna hurt when it heals too, ooh yeah<em>  
><em>(It'll all get better in time)<em>  
><em>And even though I really love you,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to<em>  
><em>It'll all get better in time <em>

__I guess she really is... No. But...

No.

I have to keep going, and complete my mission to destroy Naraku. Maybe if she really did live, then I will find her. It's been three days and I've wasted more than enough time. I have to get over her and focus on my duty. Maybe then I'll find her and settle this between us.

I take one last glance at the place where she fell, the place where I lost her.

And I swore I would get her back.

* * *

><p><em><em>**Inuyasha's**** POV **

****It's been three days since Kagome and Sango left, and for some odd reason I can't stop missing her. Sometimes I even wish she would come back just to sit me.

Even when I'm with Kikyo I can't help but think of Kagome. I can't stop myself from comparing the two.

Kikyo is serene and quiet, whereas Kagome was always joyful and bubbly.

Kikyo's hair maybe silky, but Kagome's hair was curly, and had a wilder look to it.

Kikyo's eyes barely showed any emotion, but you could always tell how Kagome felt if you looked in her eyes.

_I couldn't turn on the TV,_  
><em>Without something there that would remind me<em>  
><em>It wasn't all that easy<em>  
><em>To just put aside your feelings.<em>  
><em>If I'm dreaming, don't wanna lie,<em>  
><em>Hurt my feelings<em>

Kikyo still smelled a bit of graveyard soil but from time to time her peach scented fragrance made it's way to my nose. Kagome's scent was mouth-watering, and her scent was so sweet I don't even know how to describe it.

Kikyo was so... _cold, _Kagome was so full of _warmth. _

I looked down at the beauty sleeping in my arms, and the strong scent of graveyard soil made my head spin.

I stared at her face and couldn't help but think of someone else.

_But that's the path_

_I believe in,_  
><em>And I know that time will heal it<em>  
><em>If you didn't notice, well<em>  
><em>You mean everything.<em>  
><em>Quickly I'm learning to love again,<em>  
><em>All I know is I'm gon' be okay<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sango's POV <strong>

**__**I knew something happened to Kagome three nights ago, but for the life of me I couldn't figure it out. When she returned to Edo covered in dirt and bruises I almost had a heart attack. I asked her what happened but she simply brushed me off and said that she fell, and it wasn't that serious.

I knew she wasn't telling the whole truth, but I decided to wait for her to tell me about it later.

Since the moment we got here she has been training, and I'm impressed with the amount of improvement she made in such a short time.

During the early hours of the morning she practiced her forms with a katana, and in the afternoon she focused on meditating to strengthen her spiritual powers.

She was so quiet, and I'm starting to worry about her.

Inuyasha... Oh my kami, if he wasn't one of my closest friends I would chop him up and feed him to Kirara for breakfast. Sometimes I wonder how that hanyou can be so stupid...

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Thought I couldn't live without you<em>  
><em>It's gonna hurt when it heals too, ooh yeah<em>  
><em>(It'll all get better in time)<em>  
><em>And even though I really love you,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to, ooooooh<em>  
><em>It'll all get better in time <em>

__"Alright Kagome, now it's sparring time." I say.

She nodded, and went to retrieve two wooden swords from the shed where our tools and weapons were stored. I studied her face closely, and it seemed to me that Kagome might never be the same after what Inuyasha did to her.

_Since there's no more you and me (no more you and me)_  
><em>It's time I let you go so I can be free<em>  
><em>And live my life how it should be.<em>  
><em>No matter how hard it is,<em>  
><em>I'll be fine without you, Yes I will.<em>

__Out of everyone in the group Kagome probably suffered the most. The well closed, trapping her in this time, and the love of her life chose someone else over her. Kagome was constantly in heartbreak, and in a lot of ways we were shared the same pain, but now the houshi and I have finally settled down. We are to get married a week after I return from training Kagome, and I sincerely hope that all goes well.

Kagome returned with a blank look on her face and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Kagome, are you feeling alright? You don't seem yourself."

"I'm fine Sango," she said as she tossed me a practice sword. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm alright, I just need to sort out my thoughts." she raised her sword.

"Alright."

Then she surprised me by attacking first.

_ [Chorus:]_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_  
><em>It's gonna hurt when it heals too ohhhh<em>  
><em>It'll all get better in time ooooh<em>  
><em>And even though I really love you<em>  
><em>I wanna smile cause I deserve to (yes I do)<em>  
><em>It'll all get better in time, woah<em>

_Thought I couldn't live without you_  
><em>It's gonna hurt when it heals too, yeahh<em>  
><em>It'll all get better in time<em>  
><em>And even though I really love you<em>  
><em>I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to<em>


	10. Nice to Meet You

**Hello Readers!****  
><strong>**I sincerely apologize for the looong wait, but don't worry! I promise to try and update more often, but things don't always go as planned. I actually went on vacation in Jamaica, and by the time I came back the chapter that I was already half-way done with disappeared (O.O). So, I had to start ALL over again.**

**A gigantic bear hug to all those who took the time to leave me such wonderful reviews! ^.^ Thanks so much!**

**loveless an the living fantasy**

**i love hiei101**

**Speedykitten1643**

**HerTormentedHeart**

**HyperSugarOtaku**

**peta12301**

**YuseisGirl16**

**DeadlyWolfQueen**

**Deamonslayer576**

**Videl shihoin**

**O.O LOLz**

**Wishfull-star**

**AssassinoPrincipessa**

**KalGal**

**AngelofDarkness95**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha, all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Song: "I Remember", Keyshia Cole**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, yeah, ooh, remember, ooh, I remember<strong>**  
><strong>**and I wanna know where were you when I said I loved you?****  
><strong>**And where were you when I cried at night?****  
><strong>**Waitin' up, couldn't sleep without you****  
><strong>**Thinkin' of all the times we shared**

_147..._

_148..._

_149..._

_150!_

Face flushed, bangs stuck to her forehead, Kagome finished her morning exercises. From her very first day of training Sango ordered her to begin and end each day by completing a series of stretches and push-ups. At first she could only manage a few push-ups at a time, but over the weeks she has learned to use her miko energy to increase her strength and endurance. She also found tons of new ways to use her ki; her daily meditation sessions also helping her harness her power.

Kagome had become a hard core warrior since she began training with Sango six weeks ago, her miko ki aiding her in her training. Due to the vast scrolls on mikos in the slayer's library, Kagome now knew how use her powers to create and barriers, illusions, cast spells, and she found that her powers helped her see into the minds of others.

She found that she was skilled in many weapons other than her bow and arrow. She mastered a wide range of weapons, including Hiraikotsu, but found that she preferred fighting with a naginata.

After her training she planned to visit Totosai, and have him forge a naginata for her. But unlike the Naginata of Ken-Kon, her sword would feed off of her spiritual energy. She also planned to ask for new armor and her own personal bow with indestructible arrows (if such a thing were possible in this era).

Honestly, Kagome was anxious to go off on her own journey, despite the loneliness she may feel at times. But she felt it was time to put herself first, just this once.

**I remember when my heart broke****  
><strong>**I remember when I gave up lovin' you****  
><strong>**My heart couldn't take no more of you****  
><strong>**I was sad and lonely****  
><strong>**I remember when I walked out****  
><strong>**I remember when I screamed I hated you****  
><strong>**But somehow deep inside still lovin' you****  
><strong>**Sad and lonely**

As each day went by Kagome grew stronger, both physically and spiritually. Whenever she thought of Inuyasha or how he had betrayed her, she erased those thoughts from her mind immediately and focused on her now uncertain future.

She would sometimes force herself to do tedious tasks to keep her mind off of less pleasant memories. Sango watched her friend struggle with her emotions, but did not interfere. She thought that eventually her friend would confide in her as she usually did. But what she did not notice what Kagome was actually trying to do...

**No one knew all the pain I went through****  
><strong>**All the love I saved deep in my heart for you****  
><strong>**Didn't know, where I would go, where I would be****  
><strong>**But you made me leave****  
><strong>**And plus my heart it just, it just kept tellin' me so, oh**

Determined to heal the wounds dealt to it so fiercely by the one she once loved, a block of the coldest ice began to form around what used to be Kagome's warm and loving heart. Fear settled into the once brave-hearted girl's mind, which was vulnerable and now wishing to protect its self from further fatal wounds.

The once care-free, easy-going Kagome was slipping into oblivion, as a fierce; less quick to forgive Kagome took her place.

She took all the love, anger, mistrust, and adoration she felt for Inuyasha and locked it up in a box in the recesses of her soul.

Whenever she felt the hold on her emotions begin to weaken, she would tell herself,

_"Loving Inuyasha brought nothing but pain and agony to your soul Kagome. Forget about him! You have family and friends to fight for!"_

**I remember when my heart broke****  
><strong>**I remember when I gave up lovin' you****  
><strong>**my heart couldn't take no more of you****  
><strong>**I was sad and lonely****  
><strong>**I remember when I walked out****  
><strong>**I remember when I said I hated you****  
><strong>**But somehow deep inside still lovin' you****  
><strong>**So sad and lonely**

Saying this to herself repeatedly would usually get her emotions back under control, but sometimes it took hours of crying and (violent) screaming for her to fully relieve herself.

But her training was almost over, and she could feel herself becoming more powerful with each day that passed.

* * *

><p><em>The kami waited impatiently, their gaze focusing mainly on that of the most precious creation.<em>

_"She is progressing more quickly that I expected." said Amaterasu-sama._

_"I believe that Hachiman's influence had something to do with that," replied Omoikane-sama._

_"Amatsu-Mikaboshi's plan will not succeed. Kagome will save Nippon."_

_"It's time for the one called Naraku to be brought back to life."_

_"Which also means it's time to shatter Midoriko's jewel."_

* * *

><p>Banryu's blade sliced through the oni like a hot knife slicing through butter. The owner of the blade grinned with satisfaction as the oni fell and the scent of blood filled the air.<p>

Covered in the remains of his now dead opponent, Bankotsu took a deep breath. Even the thrill of battle was not enough to completely rid him of the emptiness he felt inside.

Most wouldn't notice the way his once fiery-red aura now dimmed to a pale, almost pellucid color, nor the slight slouch of his shoulder when he walked. One would have to be very lucky to get the chance to see the anguish in his sapphire eyes before being decapitated by his mighty blade (though if stricken with fear one might mistake anguish for blood-thirst).

But those of us who are lucky enough to know Bankotsu as well we do, would know that he was suffering. The pain of a sudden connection (what type of connection he did not know) that was lost almost as quickly as it was found was tearing him apart.

The only thing keeping him physically bound to this earth was a vow, a vow to avenge his brethren before embracing death to decipher his connection to the mysterious miko, Kagome.

_"Kagome." _

**There was nowhere else to go, oh****  
><strong>**nobody else to turn to, no****  
><strong>**for the rest of my life, I promise myself****  
><strong>**I will love me first, then you and me**

Never before had he met a woman that could ignite such passion within him with one simple kiss. One kiss was all it took for him to become entangled in the web known as Kagome.

Emotions were the downfall of some of the most powerful warriors in Nippon, and Bankotsu swore to never get attached to a woman, or anyone for that matter.

But his resolve was broken with just one… simple… kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>(SANGO'S POV)<strong>

I was starting to feel worried. Kagome has been very distant lately, and although I am extremely proud of her progress, I can't help but fear the worst.

I feel as if she's hiding something from me, something that could possible affect our group tremendously.

I knew it had to do with the fact that she showed up with her clothes in tatters, and scrapes and bruises all over her body. When I asked her about it she avoided eye contact and told me she went on a walk this morning and tripped over branch.

I could tell immediately that she was lying. But I let her be, figuring that she would confide in me later on. Oddly enough, it has been six weeks since we left everyone back in Edo, and she hasn't even breathed a word to me about what happened.

I can see the pain she goes through every time she thinks of Inuyasha.

But yet she grows stronger every day, and I believe that after her metamorphosis, the world (more importantly Inuyasha) will hold witness to a new, stronger Kagome Higurashi.

And I can't wait to meet her.

**I remember when my heart broke  
>I remember when I gave up lovin' you<br>My heart couldn't take no more of you  
>I was sad and lonely<br>I remember when I walked out  
>I remember when I said I hated you<br>But somehow deep inside still lovin' you  
>Sad and lonely<br>I remember when I walked out  
>I remember when I gave up lovin' you<br>My heart couldn't take no more of you  
>So sad and lonely, hey<br>I remember when I stormed out  
>I remember when I gave up lovin' you<br>I was sad and lonely**


	11. Don't I?

**My sincerest apologies for the extremely long wait, but I've been going through a lot these past few months. I decided that it was not fair to leave this story unfinished, so here is another chapter of The Final Straw. **

**This chapter is also dedicated to kagomexkazen, for helping me get my head in the game! **

**Enjoy! **

**Song Lyrics: "Brand New Me", by Alicia Keys. **

**And I do not own Inuyasha; all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. **

The time had arrived.

After almost four months of training and meditation, Kagome had finally reached her goal. She was a full-fledged miko demon-slayer.

"Well Kagome," Sango breathed. "There's nothing left for me to teach you. You're training is complete, and you are now a demon slayer. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Sango." Kagome sighed. Phase one of her plan was complete.

"Have you given any thought as to what weapon you want to use Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I commissioned Totosai to make me a weapon three weeks ago. I'm going to retrieve it tomorrow."

"Do you wish for us to go together?"

"No, I'm leaving at daybreak. You don't have to wake up early, Sango. It shouldn't take me long." Kagome smiled at her friend.

Sango returned her smile. She had to talk to Kagome about something, but she knew Kagome wouldn't like it.

"Kagome," she said softly.

Kagome turned to look at her best friend. Her aura was conflicted, and she knew something was wrong.

"Is everything okay Sango?" she inquired.

"I want to talk to you Kagome." Sango got straight to the point. "About Inuyasha."

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome played coy.

"Kagome, I know he hurt you, but do you still intend kill him?"

_You look surprised, your words don't burn me anymore  
>Been meaning to tell you, but I guess it's clear to see<br>Don't be mad, it's just the brand new kind of me  
>Can't be bad, I found a brand new kind of free<em>

"No, Sango. No matter what he puts me through, I can never stop loving Inuyasha. I am more angry with myself for thinking that he could love me, and only me. I can never break the hold Kikyo has on his heart. But, even though I love Inuyasha, I won't stand for his foolishness." Kagome's hardened face became solemn." I won't let him hurt me anymore."

Sango felt for her friend. She reached out and wrapped her arms around her. A slight smile graced her face when she felt Kagome embrace her in return. "Kagome, you are so strong. And I'm so proud of you. I'm happy that you're not holding a grudge against him. It would become a weakness, the Jewel would surely take advantage of it, and you would share the same fate of Kikyo."

"I know, Sango. I know."

Sango rose, her dainty hands smoothing out the wrinkles in her kimono. She looked down at Kagome with a bright smile.

"Let's hurry and get to bed Kagome, tomorrow we go back to Edo!"

Kagome laughed, the sound like the chiming of bells.

"That eager to see Miroku?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Sango couldn't meet Kagome's eyes.

"I can see right through you Sango, you miss that hentai houshi."

Sango sighed. "Am I that obvious?"

Kagome smiled at her friend, she was hopeless. "I bet you're eager for him grope you too!"

Sango laughed. Her face soon became sullen. "It has been a while."

"Eww, Sango!"

Sango laughed. "Come on, you crazy miko. My hentai houshi awaits me in my dreams."

_Careful with your ego, he's the one that we should blame_  
><em>Had to grab my heart back<em>  
><em>God knows something had to change<em>  
><em>I thought that you'd be happy<em>  
><em>I found the one thing I need, why you mad<em>  
><em>It's just the brand new kind of me<em>

_It took a long long time to get here_  
><em>It took a brave, brave girl to try<em>  
><em>It took one too many excuses, one too many lies<em>  
><em>Don't be surprised, don't be surprised<em>

Bankotsu admired his new clothes. The old hag was a better seamstress than he thought. His clothes allowed him to move freely, yet they felt snug and soft against his skin.

"You look good Ban." came a slightly feminine voice from behind him. Bankotsu froze. There's no mistaking who that voice belonged to, but it was impossible.

Bankostu turned, his usual mask broken by shock. "J-Jakostu?"

"In the flesh!" The bluish figure giggled. "Well technically not flesh, but I can't think of a way to describe it. In the spirit maybe?"

Bankotsu blanched. "So, you're not alive?"

"No, I was sent to deliver a message." Jakotsu swung his legs from the branch that bared his weight.

"A message? From who?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you that aniki, but I have to tell you-"

"No!" Bankotsu yelled. "I don't have time for any stupid riddles, I have a mutt and a kumo to hunt down!"

"That's what I have to talk to you about! I was sent to tell you that you must not kill Inuyasha!"

"Why? Just 'cause he's your little bot toy-"

"Bankotsu! Listen to me! You have to team up with the miko and Inuyasha to defeat Naraku. But focus mostly on the miko, _the miko must survive!" _Jakotsu pleaded.

"I don't have time to play run around, I have to avenge the deaths of my brothers!" Bankotsu raged.

"You don't understand Bankostu, by doing this you will avenge us!"

"But-"

"I have to go now aniki. But remember what I told you, _the miko must survive!" _And as quickly as he came, Jakotsu disappeared.

"What the fuck?" Bankotsu whispered.

_If I talk a little louder_  
><em>If I speak up when you're wrong<em>  
><em>If I walk a little taller<em>  
><em>I've been under you too long<em>  
><em>If you noticed that I'm different<em>  
><em>Don't take it personally<em>  
><em>Don't be mad, it's just the brand new kind of me<em>  
><em>It ain't bad, I found a brand new kind of free<em>

_Oh, it took a long long road to get here_  
><em>It took a brave, brave girl to try<em>  
><em>I've taken one too many excuses, one too many lies<em>  
><em>Don't be surprised, oh see you look surprised<em>

Kagome sighed in relief s she and Kirara entered the mouth of Totosai's cave.

"Totosai!" she called.

"Ah, Kagome!" an age-withered voice responded. "Why are you here?"

Kagome smiled at the old man. "You told me to pick up my naginata today Totosai."

"Did I? Well, it's a good thing I finished it last week."

Kagome growled inwardly while the old mad shuffled into the dark recesses of his home. He reappeared moments later, carrying a long object tightly wrapped in purple silk.

"I, Totosai, present this Naginata of Tenjou, to you Kagome, the Shikon Miko.

Kagome gasped as the silk fell away, revealing her chosen weapon.

She reached forward and grasped the handle of the blade, her eyes widening in wonder as she felt her powers infuse with the power of the blade, and become one.

She picked up the surprisingly light blade, still marveling at its beauty.

"Kagome," Totosai called. "I also took it upon myself to make you a sheath for Tenjou. I believe everything is to your liking?"

Overwhelmed with joy, Kagome embraced the old man in front of her.

"Oh Totosai, they're beautiful! Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?"

Totosai chuckled. "It is of no expense to you. Just take care of Tenjou."

Kagome fell to her knees and bowed. "I promise I will take very good care Tenjou. It is an honor to use a weapon created by you, Master Totosai."

Totosai laughed. "No need to bow Kagome, after all it is you that is the Shikon Miko. I should be bowing to you."

Kagome rose to her feet, dusting off her slayer uniform. It was exactly like Sango's, except hers was trimmed with lavender, whereas Sango's was trimmed with pink.

She sheathed her Tenjou, her smile bright. "Thanks again, Totosai. But Kirara and I must be on our way, Sango's waiting on us back at her village."

"Alright, be safe. And when you unlock Tenjou's ultimate power, come and see me immediately!"

"I will!"

Totosai watched as Kagome hopped on the back of the transformed neko demon. He felt the presence of Myoga, soon noticing the tiny flea sitting upon his shoulder.

"Do you think she can handle such responsibility Totosai?" Myoga asked.

"She doesn't have a choice," Totosai replied. "It is her destiny. And Kagome is strong, she is not the little girl she was when she first came to this world."

_Hey, if you were a friend, you want to get know me again_  
><em>If you were worth a while<em>  
><em>You'd be happy to see me smile<em>  
><em>I'm not expecting sorry<em>  
><em>I'm too busy finding myself<em>  
><em>I got this<em>  
><em>I found me, I found me, yeah<em>  
><em>I don't need your opinion<em>  
><em>I'm not waiting for your ok<em>  
><em>I'll never be perfect, but at least now I'm brave<em>  
><em>Now, my heart is open<em>  
><em>And I can finally breathe<em>  
><em>Don't be mad, it's just the brand new kind of free<em>  
><em>That ain't bad, I found a brand new kind of me<em>  
><em>Don't be mad, it's just a brand new time for me <em>

Sango sighed in relief as she dismounted Kirara. She was finally back in Edo. A broad smile lit up her face as she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Sango!"

She turned around just in time to be tackled to the ground by an overjoyed houshi.

"Sango! You have finally returned to me!"

Mocha orbs met violet ones, the sounds of laughter dispersing the silence of the clearing as they tackled one another, rolling in the grass.

"Sango my dearest, life has been so dull without you." Miroku grinned.

Sango blushed. "I-I missed you too Miroku." she stammered.

Kagome watched the two with a solemn smile on her face. _"Those two were made for each other." _

"Ah, Kagome!" Miroku greeted as he rose, also helping his fiancé get to her feet. "It's good to see you- what the hell are you wearing?!"

"What?" Kagome asked. "It's just my slayer's uniform- Miroku are you okay?"

She watched as Miroku fell to the ground, blood flowing from his nose.

"Is he okay?" she asked Sango.

Sango's face contorted with anger. "He'll be just fine." she said through grounded teeth. She watched as Sango delivered a swift kick to the houshi's midsection and stomped towards Kaede's hut.

Kirara and Kagome exchanged confused looks, and followed Sango towards the village.

* * *

><p>Kagome's face fell into an unreadable mask as she sense the familiar- though unwelcome- auras inside Kaede's hut.<p>

"Well, well," a monotone voice spoke as she entered the hut. Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as that voice washed over her.

"Kikyo." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"The runaway miko has finally come home. Have you forgotten your duty to the Jewel?" Kikyo spat venomously. "Do you forget that it was you who shattered the Jewel, and then failed to banish it from this world?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed in frustration, her brown eyes flashing in anger. "Well, Ms. Perfect, if you had done your duty and purified the Jewel then none of this would happen! Instead, you let yourself fall in love with Inuyasha! And then you were too weak to notice that Naraku had set you up! Don't you dare condescend me!"

"Shut up! It was never my duty to purify the Jewel!"

"Yes it was! But because you were inadequate the kami had to create me, and now I'm stuck with the burden of your failure!"

"You are the failure, you poor excuse of a priestess!"

"I am a far better priestess than you could ever imagine to be!" Kagome screamed. "And if you ever insult me again, you will wake up in hell before you even realized I killed you!"

"I would love to see you try!" Kikyo spat.

The two auras clashed, the pink of Kikyo's trying to overpower Kagome's lavender.

"Submit!" Kikyo growled.

"Never!"

Kagome released the spiritual binds on her aura, the sudden release of power blinding the observers who sat in the hut in shock.

Kagome's aura dominated Kikyo's, forcing it back into her body so quickly Kikyo was knocked unconscious.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, she had finally had enough. "Kagome stop! The pressure could kill her!"

"She must learn to submit to her superiors!" Kagome's now lavender eyes fell on Sango. "She must learn!"

"She knows now Kagome! Stop it!"

Kagome froze as she felt another aura approach the hut.

In a flash, Inuyasha burst into the hut, kneeling at Kikyo's side.

"The hell are you doing, K'gome? Cut it out, you're gonna hurt her!" he said frantically.

Kagome growled, her aura pressed harder, causing Kikyo's body to contort painfully.

"Kagome please! I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry! But please don't take it out on her!" Inuyasha pleaded. He rose from Kikyo's limp form, his steps tentative as he walked towards Kagome.

"Don't come near me!" Kagome's voice resonated with her power.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "Please-"

"No!" Kagome screamed.

Ignoring the pain coursing through his veins as Kagome's purity fought against his demon, Inuyasha grabbed the young priestess, crushing her tiny form against his.

"Kagome," he said. "This isn't you. Please, come back to us Kagome. Come back to _me._"

Tears fell from her face as Kagome's aura calmed. "In-Inuyasha." she whispered.

"Kagome," he whispered. Chocolate eyes met with amber, and Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat.

Slowly, his head leaned towards Kagome's, his eyelids lowering.

_"Is he about to kiss me?"_ Kagome thought. _"H-he can't! He already made his choice!" _

Kagome suddenly jumped back, shoving Inuyasha away just in time as an arrown embedded itself in the wall behind them.

An irate Kikyo stood at the other end of the hut, bow still clutched tightly in her fist.

"Don't forget Inuyasha," she said. "You have already made your choice. It would be dishonorable to go back on your word."

Inuyasha's eyes widened with realization. _"What the hell came over me just a second ago? I almost kissed Kagome!" _

Inuyasha's eyes couldn't meet Kagome's. Or Kikyo's. _"But I love Kikyo." _he told himself.

Inuyasha watched Kagome's feet as she rose and headed out the hut. He heard Sango and Shippo call her name, they also followed her out the hut.

_"Don't I?"_


	12. Learning Lessons

**These beautiful lyrics are from a song entitled "It Kills Me", by Melanie Fiona.**

**Chapter 12- Learning Lessons**

The sun shone brightly overhead, the color of the leaves and the chill in the air doing well to signal the end of summer. An inu-hayou and a houshi stood at the top of a small hill, overlooking a small village.

"I've checked all over Miroku, but there's still no signs of either of them, and I know damn well Bankotsu has already been brought back to life."

"How can you be so sure?"

"When I heard the rumors of the leader of the Band of Seven returning to life, I went back to the ruins of Mt. Hakurei to search for his remains. There should have been a skeleton, and the broken pieces of Banryuu. But when I went there, there wasn't a trace of him. Not a single hair."

"But if Midoriko had told Kagome that Bankotsu would come back to life, she would have told us." Miroku said.

"Well Kagome hasn't been much like herself lately now has she?" Inuyasha spat.

"Do not think that I will allow you to take out your frustrations on me Inuyasha." Miroku's eyes darkened with anger. "After all, it is your fault why Kagome has changed."

"Oi, I don't quite like your tone monk! It ain't my fault Kagome decided to go become a demon slayer! She had no reason to! I'll always protect Kagome!"

Miroku sighed. Sometimes his friend was just so dense. "Are you that daft? Inuyasha, before Kikyo was brought back to life, you promised Kagome that you would settle down with her. But instead, you run off with her pre-incarnation the moment the breath returned to her body! If you broke that promise to her, how could you possibly expect her to believe you would keep your other promises?"

Growling, Inuyasha turned his back to the irate monk. "You know how I feel about this situation Miroku."

"You obviously don't know what a promise is Inuyasha. Until you understand what it means to make a promise, and how to keep one, I suggest you not make any more promises to anyone." With that said, Miroku shook his head and walked away in silence.

Inuyasha leaped into the nearest tree, seeking solace in the forest.

He may never know it, but Miroku had truly hurt Inuyasha's feelings. Inuyasha did not want to admit it, but what Miroku said was true. He _did _make a promise to Kagome. But he broke that promise and ran off with Kikyo.

Oh yeah, I've got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do, you always start a fight<p>

But I can't be alone  
>I need you to come on home<br>I know you're messing around  
>But who the hell else is, is gonna hold me down?<p>

***Flashback***

Kagome smiled at the silver-headed inu-hanyou across from her. Ever since the well allowed her to return to the Feudal Era, she had been quite content.

Inuyasha had become the modern equivalent of a boyfriend, and he treated her with much more gentleness and respect. Their relationship had reached a whole new level, complete with feverish kisses and romantic hand-holding. He was always by her side, and she by his.

She did not know what she did to deserve such happiness.

However, there was something that was bothering her. It seemed that Inuyasha was content with their relationship, but it had always been her dream to get married. She wouldn't mind staying the way they were, but it would be nice to make it… official.

"_I can't talk to him about it though. He might feel pressured into anything, and I know this whole relationship thing is relatively new to him." _

Her hanyou turned his gaze away from the stars, his honey orbs locking onto hers.

They both blushed, and turned their gazes back to the sky above them, the stars' light shining through the canopy of trees.

I gotta be out my mind  
>To think it's gonna work this time<br>A part of me wants to leave  
>But the other side still believes<p>

And it kills me to know  
>How much I really love you<br>So much I wanna ooh, ooh, ooh  
>To you, ooh, ooh<p>

"_Yes, I'm perfectly content with waiting."_

"Kagome, I wanted to talk to you about something." Inuyasha said suddenly.

"What is it?" Kagome grew slightly concerned.

"I've been thinking… about us."

Kagome felt her heart lodge itself in her throat. _"Is he..?" _

"It recently occurred to me that we can't go on living this way. Soon, you'll have to become the village miko, and our relationship would seem improper. And I don't want to keep living like this either. I know what I want Kagome, and I promise that one day I'll make your dream come true. We'll have a traditional wedding in the village, and then we'll build a hut on the outskirts of the village-"

"Inuyasha."

"It'll be everything you've ever wanted, a chance for us to be together-

"Inuyasha!" Kagome interrupted him, cupping his face with her hands. Gazing deep into his eyes, she kissed him, pouring as much of her love and passion for him into the kiss.

She pulled away after a few seconds, enjoying the glazed look in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, you don't know how much this means to me. I've waited a long time to hear you say those words, and I'd be honored to spend the rest of our lives together. But I've already waited this long, and it wouldn't hurt to wait a little while longer, until you're ready for sure."

"Kagome…" he whispered. He looked away from her enchanting eyes. He couldn't believe his ears. Here he is, with the most beautiful girl in his lap, telling him that she would wait for him to commit to her. Unbelievable.

"Thank you, Kagome. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you, but I swear you won't live to regret this."

Embracing him, Kagome smiled to herself. _"Soon, Inuyasha and I will be together, forever. And this time there will be nothing to stop us, no Naraku, no Kikyo, no one. Oh Inuyasha, I love you so much." _

"_Kagome, I-I… I love you."_

*End Flashback*

Should I grab his cell, call this chick up  
>Start some shh, then hang up?<br>Or I should I be a lady?  
>Ooh, maybe 'cause I wanna have his babies?<br>Oh yeah, yeah

'Cause I don't wanna be alone  
>I don't need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand<p>

Inuyasha was torn from his memories as the sounds of someone approaching his hideout reached his ears. Yet somehow, despite what his instincts were telling him, he could sense no aura nearby, save the tiny auras of the wildlife in the forest.

His instincts told him that there was someone right below him, and he leaped out of the branches to face the mysterious person.

His feet barely touched the ground before a sharp blow to the face knocked him into the bark of the tree. He felt all the air rush from his lungs and rough bark of the tree digging into his back.

His feral growl was cut short by the threat of a reiki-filled blade that suddenly appeared at his throat.

Shocked, Inuyasha's honey eyes locked unto mocha orbs, their beauty muddled with fury.

"Kagome, what the fuck is your prob-"

"Silence Inuyasha! I've had enough of you, it's about time you've learned some respect!"

Inuyasha sighed. He really fucked up, but he still had no idea how to fix it.

"Kagome, just hear me out-"

"No. I've been listening to you for years now. Promise after broken promise, it's nothing but an endless cycle. And you know what, I'm always the one who ends up hurt. I'm sick of you shit Inuyasha! I spent the past five years in agony because I was never good enough for you. Despite all your promises you always put Kikyo first. I am no longer your backup plan. You have lost me; my faith, my trust, and my love."

Withdrawing her blade, she turned and stood further away from the slumped hanyou, who did nothing but watch her walk away from him.

I gotta be out my mind  
>To think it's gonna work this time<br>A part of me wants to leave  
>But the other half still believes<p>

And it kills me to know  
>How much I really love you<br>So much I wanna ooh, ooh, ooh  
>To you, ooh, ooh<p>

Should I pay you back  
>To see how you react?<br>To see if you react to my love, my love

The miko-turned-taijiya suddenly stopped.

"_Kagome…"_

"Draw your sword Inuyasha." she said.

"What?"

"Unsheathe the Tetsusaiga."

"Kagome, I will not fight you."

"But you will… eventually."

The dark haired miko spun gracefully, her Tenjou igniting with holy power. Loosening the ties on her aura she gave Inuyasha a taste of just how much more powerful she had become.

"I intend to teach you a lesson today Inuyasha, and I don't care whether or not you fight back. In fact, you not fighting back might help you learn this lesson a bit easier!"

Eyes alit with rage, Kagome attacked.

I gotta be out my mind  
>To think it's gonna work this time<br>A part of me wants to leave  
>But the other side still believes<p>

And it kills me to know  
>How much I really love you<br>So much I wanna ooh, ooh, ooh  
>To you, ooh, ooh<p>

And it kills me to know  
>How much I really love you<br>So much I wanna ooh, ooh, ooh  
>To you, ooh, ooh<p> 


End file.
